The Mass Effect of One Spartan
by Iron Wolf1x
Summary: One Spartan and his A.I. are thrown into the Mass Effect world. Read as the appearance of one man can change many things for the future of everyone


**Hey what's up guys I just recently thought of this story and thought why not there aren't a lot of stories like this right? Anyways probably to some of you readers disappointment this story will not follow Master Chief and Cortana instead it will follow my Spartan. Well then I should probably get this story started then shouldn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Mass Effect**

**The Spartan Effect**

**Chapter 1: New Surroundings**

"Argh this waiting is killing me!" stated a Spartan as he paced back and forth.

"I already told you Alex that if you didn't want to wait then I could just put you into the cryogenic pod and wake you when some one finds us." Said a voice as a white flash appeared next to the Spartan and formed a Spartan similar to the one next to him.

"No, you know how much I dislike those things Omega. Besides I'm still pretty young if I don't mind saying so and I could always use the extra training this time provides me with, it's just that I wish I could get back into the fight you know?" Alex stated as he sat down and stared out the window for a minute and began to laugh for a little bit.

"Alex what's so funny?" Omega asked from beside him somewhat worried about the Spartan he was partnered with.

"Nothing I'm just wondering if anyone is actually looking for us you know? After all as of today it has been a year since we have been stuck out here with almost no power and no fuel" Alex said as he stared at his assault rifle.

"We'll get out of this I have no doubt about that… do you still remember the captain's last words?" Omega asked as Alex took off his helmet since no one else was around. Actually he wasn't entirely sure why he wore it some days at all.

"Of course he looked at me and told me "Spartan-121 I want you to give those covenant bastards that attacked us hell…and survive no matter what"

"And where are those covenant now?"

"Well let's see we jettisoned their dead bodies… so in outer space would be my guess." Alex said with a smile, which was becoming more rare now a day.

"Well Spartan-121 you still seem to be in fighting condition so I'd say you followed those orders to the letter. So on the off chance we aren't found then know it was an honor serving with you" Omega stated as he floated in front of the Spartan.

"Yeah and it was an honor working with you as well Omega" Alex replied when there was a loud banging which made Alex grab his helmet and put it on as he sprinted to the bridge and looked out what was in front of him "Omega what is happening!?" Alex yelled as he pulled Omega's chip out of his helmet and plugged him into the console.

"A slipspace rupture on a massive size but I don't know who could have caused it!" Omega said frantically as he tried to change the direction of the Charon-class light frigate but it didn't seem to matter as they were slowly but surely being pulled in.

"Crap!" Alex yelled in frustration as clenched his fist and grabbed onto his rifle a little tighter not knowing what to expect on the other side. "You know when I said I was bored earlier I didn't mean for something like this to happen right?" Alex told his A.I. who had just given up on changing the "From The Darkness" direction.

"Well you might as well as pull me not much I can do." Omega stated which got a nod from Alex who pulled him out and put the chip back into his helmet.

"Well next be careful what you wish for…because you just might just get it" and with that being said they went through not knowing what could be awaiting them on the other side.

XXXXX Other Side

A Cerberus ship was flying by doing a routine patrol when one of the soldiers noticed a huge hole appear out of nowhere "What the hell is that?" he practically yelled getting the attention of his other crew members.

"I don't know but look something's coming out of it!" Another yelled as they all saw a ship come out and head in the direction of their nearest space station.

"Contact security and let them know that an unknown possible hostile is heading in their direction and they need to disable that thing fast." The captain of the ship stated making all of his crew turn their heads to him before rushing to send out the message.

XXXXX Back With Our Badass Spartan

"Omega where are we?" the dazed Spartan asked his companion.

"I have no idea but it would seem as though we are on a collision course" Omega stated causing Alex to look up in front of him.

"I don't believe it" was all Alex could think to say as they neared station and braced for impact but was surprised to find that they were coming to halt and that some blue energy was out lining the ship. They continued to slow down until they were lined up and ready to be boarded by the people of the station.

"Crew of the ship titled From The Darkness you are to get out or else we will open fire!" Declared someone from out side using a speaker to amplify his voice.

"Well aren't they a cheery bunch" stated Omega sarcastically as he appeared next to Alex.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked his A.I. as he ran to the armory to get ready.

"Well from the looks of it you already have a plan. Care to fill me in?" Omega asked as Alex made it to the armory.

"Yeah go out and cooperate a little bit… but if their hostiles then I take them out." Alex said simply as he got ready which meant grabbing two pistols clipping them to his thighs, picking up four grenades, grabbing two M7 SMGs which he placed on his back, getting an extra clip for his assault rifle, and picking up two bubble shields. "Alright I'm ready."

"And you haven't even dented the armory as a whole" Omega stated causing Alex to smirk as he walked out to one of the many exits of to the ship. Once he reached an exit Alex opened the door and saw that he was ten feet up above the floor. Although with the dozen of weapons pointed in his direction Alex figured the drop would be the easiest part of his day.

"You where is rest of you crew!" a bald man with an angry look on his face yelled at him.

"I'm all that's left." Was all Alex let out making the man in front of him look even more upset as though he suspected that Alex was lying to him.

"Come with me the boss is going to want to talk to you" the man snarled and turned around and made one step forward before turning back around "But first drop all of your weapons."

"Not a chance." Declared Alex grabbed his gun a little tighter and got ready to fight.

After a minute of a little stare off between the two the man let out a chuckle "Fine keep your weapons your still only one person"

After a minute of simply following the man Alex was getting annoyed when they went through a door and there was a man in a white suit with a strange emblem on it.

"Emblem" Alex whispered to his A.I. as quietly as possible hopping that he would get what he meant.

"Did you say something?" The man asked Alex.

"No" was Alex's calm response back and the man moved to the side.

"That's the boss. You're lucky I would have blown up your ship if it had been my choice." The man whispered and that was the last thing he said before he turned and left.

"You 'll have to excuse him he's not that great with others." The person said politely but got no response. "Don't worry we aren't steeling your ship in fact we're refueling it giving it power right now and rest assured we have no intention of harming you. We do however want to know what your doing all the way out here." Once again the man got no answer and decided to try one more time "Oh where are my manners my name is Ben, and you?" he asked.

"Spartan-121" Alex stated and then continued to be quiet.

"Spartan?" Ben said curiously but before he could say anymore was interrupted.

"How about you answer my question now." Alex stated letting Ben know it was his turn to be asking some questions now. "Where am I exactly?"

"You my tall friend are in a Cerberus facility." Was the answer "But I'm afraid I cannot tell you what we do here."

"Who is in charge of Cerberus and what's its purpose" Alex asked wanting to get some details on this Cerberus group.

"Our leader is known as the Illusive Man and no one really knows who he is. As for you other question well our purpose is quite simple to safeguard humanity."

Alex couldn't detect a lie in what he said but he didn't let his guard down as something about this whole place felt off to him "When can I leave?"

"Sir there's a problem!" a soldier yelled as he came running into the room but the look he got from Ben made him almost high tail it out of there.

"Very well I'll be back to continue our conversation in a second Spartan" Ben said as he followed the soldier out of the room.

"Alex we have absolutely no information on this Cerberus group" Omega said from within his helmet as soon as they left the room.

"…I'm putting you in this console for now so that you can take anything you can find alright Omega." Alex stated as he pulled out Omega's chip from his helmet and placed it over the console and watched as Omega stepped off the chip and onto the console.

For a second the hologram of Omega disappeared but then it reappeared moving around multiple files with its hands "I don't believe…this can't be right."

"What did you find Omega?"

"A lot which I'll tell you about in the ship but the more important thing right now is to get out of this station" Omega said as he brought up a screen of some men and the man they had met earlier along with Ben beating up some man who was enraged but seemed as though he was trying to escape.

"Another failed experiment" they heard as they watched Ben bring out a gun and shoot him in the head.

"Sir we could of still used him" one of the soldiers said.

"It doesn't matter a new test subject has appeared today and I have high hopes for him" Ben said as smile appeared on his face before Omega turned the screen off.

That was all Alex had to hear as he waved the chip over the console and put Omega back into his helmet "We're getting out of here now."

Alex ran to the door but noticed that there was a red hologram on it showing that it was locked when it turned green "Don't worry about the doors ahead of us. I managed to unlock them before you took me out of the console." Omega said getting a slight nod from his Spartan who nodded his head and continued to make his way through the station. "There are three metallic arms that are holding our ship in place so if we're planning on getting anywhere then I suggest you take care of those first."

"Fine." Alex said as he went through another door that had five people on the other side but before they could do anything Alex unloaded his assault rifle on them. "It wont be long before Ben gets back to the room and realizes that I'm gone" Alex said as he jumped over a railing and landed on the floor that had the three mechanical arms holding the From The Darkness in place.

Continuing his way Alex shot multiple six more people in his way as he threw a grenade that landed perfectly inside one of the mechanical arms. Not a second later there was an explosion "Well that's one down" Alex said somewhat proud as he reloaded his assault rifle.

"Yes and I'm sure they heard that loud and clear so get ready for some company" Omega commented and sure enough he was right as a door opened behind them. "I count ten soldiers pointing their guns at you"

"Really? I count zero" Alex said as he ran toward the next the next arm and shot behind him taking most out before he lobbed another grenade inside the mechanical arm.

"Be more careful your shields are taking a beating" Omega warned as Alex rolled to the side and brought up his gun again taking care of the last ones but wasn't surprised as more came spilling through the door way.

Not responding Alex threw a third grenade at the last mechanical arm, which met the same fate as the last two. As it exploded Alex threw his empty assault rifle at the enemy, which actually hit one of them in the head.

"Everyone open fire!" Alex heard and noticed that about thirty people who now had their guns raised at the Spartan surrounded him. Unfortunately for them though after a minute of them wasting their ammo they noticed that a bubble had appeared around him and was deflecting all of their bullets, which bounced of and hit some of their own soldiers. "Bubble shields are great aren't they?" Omega asked from inside Alex's helmet.

"Yeah and now its my turn" Alex said as he grabbed the SMGs off his back and ran out of the bubble shield as it ran out of power. The soldiers in Alex's way had no chance as he ran threw them gunning down any in his way with his two guns.

Soon enough Alex found himself on the right floor with only his pistols in hand and to his disappointment there stood a big mechanical machine with the asshole he had met earlier inside of it. Fortunately for the Spartan the machine was incredibly slow as though it were still a prototype and couldn't get a shot on Alex.

Alex using his superior speed got behind it jumped on top of it and shot the glass until he punched through it and pulled the asshole through the class. "You're coming with me." Alex stated as he dropped his last grenade he had in the machine and walked to where the From The Darkness was beginning to float away.

"Get the hell off of me!" the man yelled as he tried to get out of Alex's grip but stopped squirming when he felt himself be lifted off the floor and be thrown in to space.

"Can you connect to the ship?" Alex asked his A.I.

"Yes I can although it is a very weak connection," Omega stated as Alex took a few steps back.

"Alright get ready." Said as he ran forward and jumped onto the man using him as a platform to get even farther "Omega I need you to open something for me to get inside!" Alex yelled as he got closer to the ship and was about hit the out side of the ship when a door opened letting Alex through. "Thanks Omega"

"Yes but I believe we should wait until we get out of here before we start celebrating" Omega stated as he appeared next to the Spartan.

"Already on my way." Alex said as he sprinted to the bridge where he plugged Omega in "Well it would seem as though he wasn't lying when he said he was giving this baby some new life." Alex said as he looked at its power and fuel.

"Yes well I don't think he intended us to use this ship again so that probably why" Omega stated getting a nod from the Spartan.

"Well let give them a going away present for their hospitality…Omega turn us around" Alex said getting a hesitant nod from his A.I. "Now fire the MAC gun"

"No problem" Omega responded as he fired the weapon at the base which exploded the majority of the station.

"Alright now lets get out of here." Alex stated as Omega initiated slipspace travel and they were gone.

XXXXX In Another Cerberus Facility

"Sir there is an urgent transmission for you" said a beautiful woman in a suit that hugged her body nicely.

"Thank you Miranda put it through," the man said who sat in his chair and let out a puff of smoke.

Not a second later a blue hologram appeared of Ben with his head down "Illusive Man we have a problem"

"And what problem would that be Benjamin? Another failure?" The Illusive man asked making Ben flinch.

"Well yes but it's more than that now…here I'm sending you the tapes but we were heavily damaged by some rouge soldier who called himself a Spartan"

"The Illusive Man took a moment to look at the tapes before closing it and looking back at Ben "I don't see a problem in fact what I saw was a solution to your problem."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Your outpost is one of the three which I gave responsibility to making me a super soldier and do you know what I saw in those videos?" The Illusive Man asked as a frown appeared on his face. "A super soldier…so count your lucky stars that he doesn't seem to be a part of the Alliance and get me that super soldier!" he yelled raising his voice and slamming in his fist on the arm of his chair.

"Yes sir outpost SS out." Ben quickly responded before he shut off the transmission.

"Sir would you like me to go after him?" Miranda asked from the side only for the Illusive Man to shake his head "No, I'd rather you not engage him just keep track of him and what he does for now"

"Yes sir" Miranda said as she left the room leaving the Illusive Man to think about this new Spartan.

**The End**

**Okay well that's it for chapter one and this is really just an experiment but if you liked it then follow, favorite, and review and I'll continue with this story.**


End file.
